


So, No Plan

by uncafeavecbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bucky's Jacket, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier - Freeform, The SS HBC, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Sex, the-ss-horniest-book-club HBC Drunk Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncafeavecbarnes/pseuds/uncafeavecbarnes
Summary: Sam Wilson should have a plan by now, but every second he doesn’t, Bucky Barnes spends with you in his jacket.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 102





	So, No Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my loves. It's no secret that I am absolutely in love with Bucky Barnes. It's even less of a secret that my favourite Bucky Barnes has short hair and a blue jacket. Naturally, this is in full appreciation of TFATWS Bucky, based on a prompt. Plot, what plot? This is rather shameless. Bucky Barnes in his blue jacket, 40s or TFATWS, is my ultimate weakness. To the point that I would do anything for him to wear it... or let me wear it for that matter. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome. You can also follow me on Tumblr.

A blue jacket. Cobalt, streaked with a single line of crimson. Navy lustre seeped in his scent. The faintest hint of gunpowder, too. Smooth leather save for a missing left sleeve. Bucky’s new jacket. Reminiscent of days gone by, promises of a future untold. A man between the Sergeant and the Winter Soldier. Perhaps, he’s more.

You bury your nose in the collar and inhale deeply. Sat amongst rumpled sheets with thoughts of his next mission. And how easy it is to miss him, arms slipping into the jacket with little hesitation. Zip undone to reveal your warm skin underneath. Fingers explore your bared left arm, just as footsteps signal his return. Bucky enters the bedroom in a waft of soap and cologne. Towel precariously slung around his hips, it falls as his gaze rakes over you.

Stubble that tickles from a kiss that threatens to devour you. Open mouthed, sloppy, hungry, your own lips falling open to let him consume you how he pleases. A gasp as he sinks you down his hard length. Fingernails immediately scratching long red lines down his chest.

“Leave the jacket on, doll. I want you to wear it while I fuck you. Let me see you’re mine, wearing my jacket, riding my cock. My dirty babydoll.”

You’re a _wreck_. A slow, steady burn of sheer pleasure that’s seemingly never ending. You’re _dizzy_ , brain blanking and every nerve in your body alight and _burning_. Fingers scrabble at shoulders, angry red crescents blossoming in your desperation to cling to him. And Bucky is insatiable. He pounds into you, guides you down on to him over and over. The obscene sound of his cock sliding in and out of your wet heat. It’s _maddening_.

The crash of the door. You gasp, feel the heat of arousal and embarrassment all over. Sam stands frozen in the doorway.

“The fuck do you want, bird brain? Finally figured out a plan yet?”

“Maybe I would, if the cyborg would help me.”

“So, no plan!”

Bucky’s words are punctuated by a harsh _spank_. The sharp sting has you crying out and once more, he buries his cock deep. And it’s the breathless, _needy_ whine that tumbles from your lips that finally finds you both alone again. Your gasp, his groan. Bucky all but yanks the jacket open to bare your breasts as you both come.

“Oh, you’re not going anywhere, doll. The plan can wait. I’m gonna fuck you all day long in that damned jacket.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://uncafeavecbarnes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
